THE RISE OF LUCK HERO
by BetweenIandGirl
Summary: Masked Thief(Kazuma) for now helping frontier defense despite being targeted by the kingdom, can he defeat Demon King while he's still hiding his identity from other? By just his luck?
1. Chapter 1

**Dunno what hit me but I will try make a fanfic about Masked Kazuma going to defeat Demon King.**

**Warning: OOC, This focus mainly just for Masked Kazuma not Normal Kazuma, for best experience finish reading all Konosuba Volume and Continued Explosion before starting, etc.**

Part 1

I and Chris in café where we usually talk and I'm freeze up for a moment.

"You said what?"

I asked Chris after hearing unbelievable story from her, checking if my ears is indeed alright.

"Like I said, I don't know how he gets it but Demon King has Divine Artifact."

I'm hearing it's right so that's mean…

"THAT DEMON KING HAS A FREAKING CHEAT ITEM! AND I THINK IT'S CAN'T BE MORE DIFFICULT THAN THAT IN THIS CRAZY WORLD!"

"Well, it's can be more difficult… I…"

"AND YOU WANT ME HELP YOU TO RAID THE DEMON KING CASTLE!?"

"Err.. well, kinda like that…"

"I'M OK RAIDING SOME NOBLE BUT RAIDING THE DEMON KING!? IT'S A NO-NO!"

"I'm not asking you to get that divine artifact like we usually do with noble, you can use other method as well… besides you will searching Senpai right? But I guess she's going to frontline defense this time…"

"I agree about that… but I don't like searching trouble…"

"Why not change to your Masked self? That identity already in trouble…"

…..

"Even if I'm treating my masked self difference, it's still my own life who's in danger…"

"Oh well, why don't go extreme… asking other high leveled adventurer for help while you in masked self, Assistant-kun?"

"That sound crazy, Big Boss…"

"I know… dunno why I say something like that? Maybe because humanity almost in edge of extinction?"

"Stop it, you're creeping me out Big Boss… also, since when you this savage? oh right, you have three personification…"

"Well, you have other personification too Assistant-kun… and it's up to you actually to go extreme or not, we can get help from Megumin sub-branch group too if you agree…"said Chris while sipping her drink.

"Sigh, let's me think first…"

"Take your time, Assistant-kun… btw, how your relationship with Megumin or Darkness?"

"Huh? Humanity is on edge of extinction and you still curious about that, Big Boss?"

"Because it's on edge of extinction, so romance is right play to counter attack it… so, who will be your wife? Megumin or Darkness?"

I spit out my drink upon sudden statement from Chris.

"Big Boss, I'm not sure if I'm ready propose to one of them yet… even with Megumin who's currently in relationship with me…"

"It's that so? Last time you visit me you said something about string and stuff that preventing you advancing relationship with Megumin… I think you ready for that to became full lover with Megumin, Assistant-kun…"

"Besides, didn't I ask you go date with me back then when I know who you really are, Big Boss?"

"Er… this and that is different matter… if I accept your date or proposal right now, I'm sure Megumin will blow me up… And didn't I decline your offer already?"

"Yeah, you're right… lately Megumin is being more aggressive… and you already decline my offer too…"

"Yeah… wait what? Megumin is being aggressive? Tell me about it! And I like to know about Darkness too!"

Chris look very exciting when we talk about my love live, is all divine being like this?

"About Darkness, she's mistaking I'm going to date with her when Serena is still here and yesterday she's bragging to my room and I play prank to her, for whatever reason she just go along with it before Megumin enter my room too before anything happen."

"Hahaha, seems like she's having bad luck?"

"Why not you're increasing her luck anyway?"

"Distributing my power is out of my control right now… and what about Megumin?"

"Really… Oh well, it's seem not daily but Megumin lately I could feel he's awestruck at me…"

"If you're talking about Chivalrious Thief, she's awestruck at me too…"

"Well, last time we visit Crimson Demon Village she just like maiden in love when I made sword from create water and freeze… Also act little cool or chuuni…"

"Oh, so you gain affection from her just doing that? So that's how to get her affection…"

"Oh well, I made Fenrir powerless and run away from one-shot bear… even I help Megumin defeating Moguninin…"

"I can't believe you still alive… though, it's all because Senpai and me…"

"But still… death multiple times isn't something I enjoy…"

"Yeah, now think about it… your companion don't want you die right?"

"…."

"?"

I smile to myself after some rushing thought….

"Yeah, these three idiots can't do anything without me…"

"Yea, yea, basically you're leader… I know, I know… can you use or emphasis another thing regarding someone?"

"…."

"Came on…."

"Sigh, what come to my mind is only Megumin…. Whenever I die, the one who's over reacting about my death is her…"

"Isn't Darkness the same?"

"Their reaction level is too difference…. Megumin's really clinging on to me right after I'm be resurrected… Meanwhile Darkness is sometimes look like guilty about my deaths… and when I'm thinking of not coming back, Megumin's the one who try hard to persuade me to come back, although her action really extreme…"

Yeah… I really thinking back, everytime I resurrected…. When I get killed by Jack Frost, Megumin is on top of me meanwhile Darkness is holding my hand… when the second time I die, despite Megumin joke on my 'excalibur' thing she's really scared if I'm really not coming back than Darkness who's just threatening draw on my face… Get killed by Kobold? She just offer herself to take care of me by tomorrow despite it's because she so boastful until others want to know her hidden magic meanwhile Darkness just get praise by others… that time I get killed by Kowloon Hydra or that time when I accept a Noble Woman request for extermination of monsters and just get killed by facing one monster, these two just averting their eye from my body because I'm literally naked but Megumin always the one who suggest revenge because my deaths… The last one is when I get killed by Serena, Darkness in a fury for revenge so she's knocked out that time but Megumin persuade me to come back by saying taking me first although it's not like what I was thinking…

"Yeah… you're right Assistant-kun… but I wonder how these two fall in love with you despite your image?"

"If it's Darkness, I think it's because I help her to escape from wedding with Alderp…"

"Yeah, you're literally saving her from unwanted marriage…"

"But if it's Megumin, I don't sure why she love me… maybe because I'm the closer male with her, maybe because I'm a leader, maybe because I accept her in party, maybe because I'm give her explosion Connoisseur, I don't know… she's already say she like me when the first time I go to Crimson Demon village, so I guess she's starting like me before I'm going to that village…"

"Hmm, maybe because you usually do sexual harassment to her? So she think you have interest with her?"

"There's a possibility for that… but I don't sure…"

"So, what's about your feeling about these two?"

"Darkness, well… I think she's still a person who fill pervert role and target for my pranks… Megumin on other hand looks like really win my heart despite her body or her flaws…"

"Well, I know why you like Darkness but why you love Megumin?"

"I don't know about it, maybe because I'm at ease when she's around… that's what I tell to Darkness…"

"Oh…"

There's a little blush on Chris face.

"Megumin is someone who fulfill multiple role I guess? First time I met her, she's fulfill as helpless little sister role but then upgraded to middle school or classmate role in loli category… but now she's a love partner… which is not one sided… I really wish my relationship with Megumin got advancement…"

"Wuaaa… why you look like so calm talking about your feeling toward Megumin to me?"

Chris is blushing all over her face.

"Isn't you the one who asking me? And I feel okay consulting with you about my life… Oh btw, Megumin say she's willing to help my 'thing' back in Crimson Demon if I'm going to take responsibility and you know what happen last time I died…"

"Guh… How lucky of you…"

Chris face is in deeper red after I said something that could be mean almost crossing the line.

"Btw, thanks for today Chris… I'll think about your suggestion first… Bye!"

And Chris is still blushing as I leave this café and go back to Mansion.

Part 2

"I'm home!"

I open my Mansion door and tell everybody that I have come back. There's Megumin lying on the couch and her head get up a little to see me.

"Welcome home, Kazuma."

Megumin already use her spell so she doesn't have enough energy right now but she insist to greet me.

"Where's Darkness?"

"There's a family gathering in Dustiness family, you know… Noble stuff…"

"Oh… look like she will be 'Mama' again…"

"Hard to believe that Darkness had a child… and hard to believe that Darkness child is actually her cousin…"

"Me too…"

I walk to couch where Megumin was and sit near her.

"Megumin, how's your thieving sub-branch group doing?"

"On a good terms, Big Boss! we're succeed on saving money from quests and ready for any raid!"

"Good, good."

"Btw, why asking?"

"I meet Chris today and before joining her or not for next raid I must think first."

"Just accept it, no matter what it is, we will help you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

Ok, I guess I'll just join Demon King raid… but Chris said that I'm allowed to use other method.

"Megumin, you think Darkness can join the raid?"

"She can, why not?"

"Oh well, I guess I will ask your thieving group and Darkness to accept our request… I will discuss with Chris again, tell Darkness if I and Chris request her something… Location is later and don't forget to put on mask of course!"

"Aye aye! Big Boss!"

Part 3

I take a look on my mask that look like Vanir mask, never I imagine I'm wearing this while fighting Demon King army… but I don't want put my own head on bounty anymore… so that's why I'm willing to wear this… if others see my masked self fighting with Demon King army, maybe Belzerg and people will erase the bounty on my masked self meanwhile Demon King found new threat that is non other than my masked self… and after that I can live without bounty on my head anymore simply by not using this mask any more.

I stare at my mask as it's almost time to switch personality and as if will be my last time wearing this I stare at it little longer.

"Heh, you said you don't want involve yourself into trouble but you put yourself into trouble…"

As I sarcastically say that to my self, I wear the mask and now I'm not Kazuma, but Assistant-kun from Silver haired thieving band.

"Now it's time to show your true powers."

I get out of Mansion to where my current thieving companion gathering, to Megumin sub-branch group Mansion. As I came into location, time already early-night.

I look at my partner in crime, Chris, Sub-branch group of our thieving team, Megumin and her subordinate, and lastly Darkness, the only one Noble. All of them now wearing mask whether on her mouth or like vanir.

"Finally you're here, Assistant-kun."

"Uwaaah, unbelievable… so he's Masked Thief that defeating half of kingdom knight, Megumin?"

"Yeah, his mask is so cool right!? Btw, we're here to accept request from these two!"

"Finally that filthy Eris Thief is no where to be seen but why I have no time to enjoy my harem!?"

Er… It isn't like I know how you feel Cecily-san, in fact I really know… but if you dare anything funny to my Megumin, her rival, and my little sister, I will drop kick on you. Are you a lolicon? Oh right, she's indeed lolicon. Wait? Did that mean I'm a lolicon too? No… way…

"It's not likely these kids will love you the way you do anyway…"

"I hate you…"

Big Boss comment made Cecily-san giving death glare to her, oh well, who am I to begin with?

"Anyway, what's the request?"said Darkness.

"Oh… about that… something about… about…. about what again Megumin?"said Yunyun

"Duh… whatelse than helping this two person!?"said Megumin

Seeing these people chat to each other I can't help laugh about their quirk.

"Fuhahahahahaha!"

"Ugh, why I feel I'm near a devil but he isn't a devil."comment Cecily-san.

"Don't worry, Cecily-san! He's indeed human, I know all identity of this thieving group!"said Megumin boastfully.

"Eeeh!? You know real identity of these guys!?"said Yunyun in shock.

"Forget it for now! We're in hurry!"command Big Boss.

"Yes, Big Boss!"x4

"I still can't believe it, just because I join you, other is joining as well, Big Boss."

"Yeah, I get shock when I know how much people will join this if we agree all resource…"

"Just how much people willing to join sub-branch group?"

"About almost all Senpai believer and all Crimson Demons…"

"Uwaaaah…."

"My luck and your luck is indeed funny…"

"Btw, can we act chuuni?"

"?"

As we done our little chit-chat, we are facing again our subordinate… just two more person and this Thieving party will become the Raid Party.

"Sorry for you all waiting!"

"But now it's time for our shadow had to show it's light!"

"We're justice in shadow for country!"

"Now we're requesting for you all join our ultimate raid for helping this country!"

"LET'S RAID THE DEMON KING!"x2

.

.

.

"On the second thought, we must go to frontier for helping those knight and cheat user who's dealing the last Demon King General."said Assistant-kun.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

**I don't know what to say... It's feel like chapter but also feel like prolog…**

**Ok, this fanfic maybe will have around 3 chapter… just a random idea about the one dealing Demon King is thieving group instead of Kazuma party… but maybe it will feel like normal party instead? Dunno… Right now I imagine Masked Kazuma advance to Demon King army in front of Knight that once defeated by him… btw, THE RISE OF LUCK HERO is a joke title for the on going anime series… instead of shield why not just a pure luck? There's where this idea came from and until next tim… SEE YA! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Er… dunno what to say…**

**Disclaimer: Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning: OOC, This focus mainly just for Masked Kazuma not Normal Kazuma, for best experience finish reading all Konosuba Volume and Continued Explosion before starting, etc.**

Part 1

"Teleport!"

Thanks to Yunyun spell, we are in capital now… to be specific just near capital…

"Now how to invite my last underling?"

"You mean Alice-chan, Megumin? And I suggest you don't use explosion as a call now…"

And Yunyun suddenly say something incredible! So that's how my cute little sister escape from castle!?

"So how we invite she here Yunyun?"

"I… I don't know Megumin…"

These two look at Cecily-san.

"Not my business…"

These three look at Darkness.

"The one who invite someone to Royal Palace must be from King or his successor… or higher noble…"

These four look at Chris.

"I'm unable break in Castle security alone…"

These five finally look at me.

"Sigh, I guess I will join in breaking in castle security but this time we don't steal anything but invite Alice or in this case kidnap the princess…"

"Wait a moment… kidnap a princess?"

"Yes, what's the matter Yunyun?"

Er… why Yunyun stare to me like Megumin do when I wear this mask?

"Whooaa… I finally will see someone who will doing almost the same thing like that dragon knight!"

"Wait what? What she's talking about?"

Put aside her expression, I'm totally don't understand what Yunyun was saying.

"Oh well, just a story Yunyun admire about neighbor country dragon knight from lesser noble who kidnap a princess and dismissed his nobility…"

"Eh? Is that person so stupid? To easily throw away his nobility like that…"

"I think that so, but Yunyun think it's romantic thing going on between said knight and princess…"

Oh well... Megumin is on same opinion as me about that knight is a dumb person who throw away his nobility…

"Anyway… we just need use lurk to bring her here right Assistant-kun?"

"Well, basically just doing that Big Boss… but please remember this, we won't stealing anything today… your behavior as chivalrious thief makes me worry if you forget our main objective… so please bear it for now…"

"Hahaha… It's ok Assistant-kun, I'll bear with it…"

"Sub-branch, please wait in outskirt of the town while we're inviting your other member…"

"Ok, Ka-Knowing this will be an ultimate raid! Btw, how should I address you two?"

"Oh well, Silver hair and Masked thief is people often use to call us… but we're have hierarchy here, so I guess Big Boss and Assistant-kun will do?"

"Ooh! So can you two give us a call name since we won't expose ourself to public?"

"Big Boss?"

"Errm… ok… Megumin, are you fine with call name of Assistant-chan?"

"Eh? Wait? So you put sub-branch leader on the same level as me, Big Boss?"

"What can I say? Suddenly sub-branch want a calling name so I guess it's ok to put their level the same as you because they're my underling now…"

"S-same level as Assistant-kun!?"

For unknown reason for me, Megumin seem to enjoy her call name.

"Sigh, ok… I guess I can call Sub-Branch leader as Assistant-chan..."

I can see Megumin is blushing and covering her face, oh wrong phrasing since she wear Vanir mask look alike that she found in Aqua room, covering her cheeks.

"You shouldn't flirt her Assistant-kun…"

"Somehow Masked-"

"Just call me Assistant-kun."

"Somehow Assistant-kun looks like Kazuma-san…"

Err… did Yunyun somehow know my identity?

"Assistant-chan?"

"Don't worry Assistant-kun, I don't tell her yet… beside, can you give my underling a call name too?"

Good to hear and nice suggestion, but suddenly my attention turn to Darkness who seems enjoy being ignored, ok maybe give a call name for her first before to Megumin underling.

"Because Darkness isn't from sub-branch or our group, how about giving her a call name as Assistant-san, Big Boss?"

"Assistant-san!?"x2

I don't know why Megumin and Darkness seems frightened about my suggestion to give call name to Darkness as Assistant-san.

"Hmm, aside from Aqua-san that is definitely want to catch us so I doubt she will join us and priest from sub-branch… she's the oldest person in this raid so I guess it's alright call her Assistant-san…"

"It's ok to call me/her Assistant-san!?"x2

Uh…. Megumin is giving a death glare and stare towards Darkness and Darkness is moaning? Huh? Is it related to our usual self or not about our relationship? I have no idea.

"Ok… So do you have idea of calls name for Assistant-chan underling, Big Boss?"

"Well, yes and no… I somehow want to give call name to that priest as Lazy Axis…"

"Oh! That's a cool name! I will take it!"

Eh? Cecily-san just accept her call name as Lazy Axis? Isn't she saw herself too low?

"She's like Aqua, Assistant-kun…"

After hearing what Assistant-chan is saying so I understand why she just accept it, she's just a dumb person like Aqua… oh, I'm starting calling Megumin as Assistant-chan in my monologue.

"W-what about me, Big Boss?"

"Hm, Yunyun right? Because you're just underling from underling but I feel you can be more useful so I didn't know about you call name."

"How about Big Breast?"

"I refuse that, just give that to Darkness."

My suggestion is being refused by Yunyun herself and receive another deep stare from Megumin, also I'm still seeing Darkness is moaning.

"How about Loner Wizard?"

"That sounds cool but somehow I feel you're insulting me, Megumin…"

"Now, now, call me Assistant-chan~"

"Huh… just to make it fast, how about Magical Girl?"

"Eh? What's that?"x4

Look like they don't know what's Magical Girl.

"Just to make it simple, a girl that can transform her cloths to rescue people with magic… no, nothing perverted here, girl still wearing an appropriate clothing but cute."

"So basically a cute girl mage that rescue people via transform her appearance? Sounds like Yunyun but what's the meaning of rescue people via transform appearance? Doesn't make any sense Assistant-kun… "

"It's not like that Assistant-chan, I mean she change her appearance to made her real identity unknown to other… like we're doing right now, before you know my real identity, you can't guess my real identity right? It's like that, besides Magical Girl rescue people with magic and Yunyun often use magic to rescue unknown people… so it's suit her…"

"Whoaaa…. I will take call name of this Magical Girl!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Big Boss! Can I change my call name!?"

"Errm… I think you like a call name that is same as Assistant-kun, Assistant-chan…"

"Well, I like it but that Magical Girl call name sound too cool for loner as Yunyun!"

Oh well… I don't know why it turn out like this as Yunyun happy being called Magical Girl just after I finish my philosophy of it and Megumin want to discard her call name to take Yunyun call name.

"Well… Magical Girls usually start as a loner…"

"…."x2

"I can said it's between truth and lie…"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEANT!?"x2

I just suddenly remember there's a series where Magical Girl is all alone and then there's Magical Girl that have friends since beginning… and because of that I get strangled by two crimson demons.

"Huh… I guess you can take Magical Girl call name Yunyun… I'll keep my Assistant-chan call name…"

"No one ask you to discard your own call name… Magical Girl is still vague to me but it sounds cool so I still want to take it…"

Ok… now it's time for invite Iris… from what I hear from Megumin she call herself as Alice now if she didn't act as a princess.

"Ok! we're going to invite Alice-chan!"

"Eh? Wait for me Assistant-kun!"

And we're leaving sub-branch plus Darkness but somehow I'm still hearing they're arguing about each other call name.

Part 2

"I'm surprised that the guards didn't notice us so far, Big Boss."

"Shhh! You're the one who said we must avoid saying something like that so stop raising a flag."

"Oof, my bad."

"Great, there's two guards coming, Lurk."

"Lurk."

Well, we already inside castle where Iris is living and of course we break in via window after I snipe to under that window… why a thief come to the door when there's a window that is widely open for them to break in? So we use lurk so far to conceal our self from the guards so no one notice us so far but because it's feel too easy that I unconsciously say an flag.

"So I heard Aqua-san from that Scumzuma party is aiding frontline now… she's a capable priest that can revive our people and use turn undead, last time she help us in a war against Demon King army and we don't have someone death in our side so we didn't loss anything and anyone."

Ugh… hearing unknown people call me Scumzuma and Aqua being so capable feels so wrong.

"Yeah, why I dunno why just only her aiding our frontlines… didn't her party full of advanced job? Aside from that Trashzuma who is corrupting our Iris-sama, death by kobold, and fight against us so she can meet the Iris-sama that I know he don't want fight against the Demon King, but why Rain-sama and Claire-sama so afraid of him lately?"

Ugh… my feelings is too complicated for hearing this conversation.

"Whatever that is, keep your guard… we don't want that Chivalrious Thief group break in again right?"

"Y-Yeah… that Silver Haired man is surely the Boss and professional but…"

"I understand your feeling man, it must be hard on you get beaten by that Masked Thief and fooling you…"

Hm, these two stiffened… ah, I remember now… they're captain of guards who I knocked out after I handshake with him and…

"…. and He has a mana that can rival Crimson Demon."

Yeah, person who said that I can be a rival of crimson demon.

"He must be from class that can take all sort of skill type… he has archer, basic magic, and thief skill type… but one skill that is so dangerous from him… we still don't know what's the name of this skill from him that can knock out someone by just his hand touching… so maybe we just call it knock out touch? But why that feels so hurts like drain myself…"

"Class that come to my mind is adventurer class but…"

"Yeah… impossible that Crapuma is masked thief… he's too weak."

Grrr… just hold it… and they already passing by.

"Ok… just go straight to objective…"

"I know you're in bad mood but are you sure want to invite Alice with that mood?"

"Don't worry… I can easily swing my own mood…"

So we're lurking again to top of castle where Ir-Alice is sleeping and I knocked it's door.

"Who's there?"

"Chivalrious thief."

And after I said that, the door are open so fast and revealing a happy Iris… still in princess dress.

"So? Why chivalrious thief break in to my room again? Am I still being possessed by something dangerous?"

"It's not like that, my princess… no, Alice-chan…"

"Alice-chan? Ah! You two already know my personification! Geez…"

"And we're here to invite you going raiding with us, sub-branch already are already waiting on outskirt of the city."

"Big Boss and other join this too!"

"Big Boss? Are you referring to your own Big Boss from Sub-branch or Big Boss that in front of you?"

"Erm… Sub-Branch, but is that mean now I must call you as Big Boss too?"

"Basically, yeah… because having two Big Boss will be confusing so I give your Big Boss call name that is same as Assistant-kun, Assistant-chan!"

"Uhm… can you give me a call name too?"

"I think Alice-chan is enough, how about Thieving Princess?"

"Well, that's sound normal but maybe for now I will take that call name… give me some minute to change my appearance!"

And just like that we're already inviting the princess.

"Oh, don't forget wearing the mask Alice-chan."

"Just call me Thieving Princess now."

Part 3

We already escaped from Castle without much trouble, we're just lurking around and now we're already on outskirt of town where Sub-Branch plus Darkness waiting.

"We're back with Alice-chan!"

"Didn't Big Boss already give me call name as Thieving Princess? Why still call me Alice?"

Btw, Iris… no, Alice… no, Thieving Princess already wear her thief clothing… well, it's almost same as Megumin, The Assistant-chan… they're the most appearance that different from their usual self today.

"Oh.. so Alice-chan call name is Thieving Princess right? But why Princess?"

"It's best for you to forget about that…"

"Btw, what's call name for member of our sub-branch, Big Boss?"

"Didn't I tell you, your Big Boss call name is Assistant-chan."

"Now, now, just call me Assistant-chan for this raid Thieving Princess~"

"Ok Big- Oh, Assistant-chan! Btw, your mask is look the same as Masked Thief!"

"Call me Assistant-kun."

"Oh, sorry."

And Assistant-chan is blushing again… somehow today she's blushing so much.

"Btw, where do you bought your mask Ali-Thieving Princess? Also my call name is Magical Girl!"

"Alright! Yunyun-san is Magical Girl! Oh, this mask? I don't know, Rain is the one who bought it to me… btw, why your mask is having some crack?"

"W-well, my own is second… I bought it from Dust-san…"

Hmm… it's unexpected that Dust ever have this look alike mask… is he interested in this kind of stuff? But Yunyun said her mask was second, so I doubt it… btw, Megumin mask is totally same as my own except the ability that totally opposite, you know I have Arch-Devil power in this mask and Megumin is made by Aqua… then Iris mask is having colour swap from my own black to white and white to black… last is Yunyun mask which is same as Iris except there's some crack on it, I feel Iris and Yunyun mask is connected somehow and having devilish power…

"Am I being ignored? And Alice-chan! I'm Lazy Axis!"

"Oh, ok… just call me Thieving Princess for this raid."

And Thieving Princess turn her eyes on Darkness.

"Being ignored…."

Yep, totally that's what you got Lazy Axis…. Now go back covering your mouth with mask.

"So…"

"W-well, I don't know Thieving Princess… actually Big Boss give a call name for me as Assistant-san but I feel Assistant-chan giving her dangerous threat to me via her eyes…"

Because Darkness words made me turn my eyes to Assistant-chan and she's avoiding eyes contact with me.

"Well, it's just hierarchy… not meaning anything, Assistant-chan…"

"But I didn't like someone else put on same level as you beside me… and between chan and san sound almost similar…"

"Ugh… so how about we change her call name as Harden Adamantite?"

"…"Darkness is speechless.

"You know what? Nevermind, I feel that's perverted call name for Darkness… I guess it won't hurt Darkness have a calling name as Assistant-san."

Err… isn't it too easy for Megumin change her mind? And I didn't planning giving Darkness perverted call name.

"Alright! Now it's time heading to frontlines!"

As Big Boss declare with her voice, we're going to frontlines and we arrived without much trouble like last time I travel to frontlines… maybe because lack of Aqua in the team.

Part 5

"Aqua-sama! Look out!"

"Whuaaa!"

I charged toward Aqua-sama who almost getting hit by enemy and I took damage for her… ugh, this Demon King General Army attack is more advanced than before… while I'm glad Aqua-sama helping us defeating Demon King Army, it doesn't help when much without her party.

"Are you ok Katsuragi-san? Heal!"

"Urg… My name is Mitsurigi, remember that Aqua-sama…"

"Please rest for a while Demon Sword Wielder, I'll charge for you now…"

And Aqua-sama still forget my name… and a cheat user like me too is charging forward to enemy that hit me before, who was it again? He's Holy Sword Wielder…

Never in my life in this world I feel so hopeless except these two times I get defeated by Kazuma and Masked Thief.

I mean the battle that in front of me, it's feel like a nightmare… so many choosen hero or cheat wielder already taken down by just Demon King General and her army, The Demon King Daughter. Thought, there's still plenty of people that is same level as me that still stand out and result in draw battle. Like seriously, how a merely Demon King Troops that's so low can even defeat us? And that's before The Demon King Daughter join the Battle which is reduce our number by three four in an instant.

I really hope someone really powerful help us… but we already powerful so is it almost hopeless… I just wish there's still a person who wield a gods power.

"HA! YOU ALL REALLY THINK CAN BEAT ME!? THE DEMON KING DAUGHTER! KUSUSUSU! IN YOUR DREAM HUMANS!"

"DAMN IT!"

And The Demon King Daughter has been provoking our side this whole time while defeating another cheat wielder…. Seriously, just how powerful she's until easily defeating us?

I'm hate hurting woman but if it's turn out like this, I guess I will break my character for a little time.

Well, thanks to Aqua-sama power… our troops is still having zero loss live but we're currently having some morality problem.

I stand up, preparing another fight with The Demon King Army and helping others.

But still we're in pinch here… so I hope there's reinforcement…. I'm really tired of this battle…

"Bind!"

And someone bind enemy that almost hit me from my back… are we really have a thief in our troops?

"Good job, Big Boss! My turn! Bind!"

Eh? Masked Thief and His Big Boss, Silver Hair Man? They're helping us…

Masked Thief walk slowly toward enemy that took his bind and he knocked out his enemy with his bare hand.

Oh crap! Some enemy try to attack from Masked Thief back!

"Light of Saber!"

AND SUDDENLY BEING SAVED BY A MAGE THAT WEARING HIS MASK!? Though, the enemy didn't die from that attack… and trying to attack that mage.

"Exterion!"

AND THAT MAGE BEING SAVED BY A BLOND YOUNG WOMAN THAT WIELDING A CHEAT ITEM!? SERIOUSLY WHAT'S THIS DEVELOPMENT!?

As we, cheat users, knight, and someone who's know who they're as our mouth open agape by this development… trying to making sense… why someone who's reconsider as enemy helping us defeating an enemy? Like…

…

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? THAT MASKED THIEF REALLY INSANE!? WITH SILVER HAIR HELP AND TWO NEW COMRADE, THEY EASILY TAKE DOWN HALF OF THE DEMON KING ARMY!?

Start with Bind or Wire Trap, then Masked Thief somehow make them knock out, and final blow by others… I really wonder, how powerful is Chivalrious Thief Group? Although it's seems they're just recently achieve a new level of powerful than last time they raid to the castle.

Eh? They have other member too? What I saw before is count four and new people is three… so they're having seven member now? Hmm, why they're close to each other as they almost took down half of Demon King troops?

"Our name is Silver Hair Thief Group! We're Chivalrious Thief! Assistant-kun!"

"Dark of the night is our friends, Light of the day is our feeling! Thieving Princess!"

"Now, has come the time where we show our light! Assistant-chan!"

"C-come forth! Justice in Dark Night! Magical Girl!"

"Duh…"x2

I see two people just facepalm while one person seems to be sleepy but…

WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Hahaha, I don't know what I write… just my imagination go flow… SEE YA! **


End file.
